The unexpected meeting
by XxAncientFearxX
Summary: Katherine Pierce and Killian Jones/ Captain Hook have a rather interesting meeting. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching fan videos about the two of them for almost a week so I think it's time to write a mini-story about the two of them.  
Katherine Pierce and Killian Jones have a rather interesting meeting.  
Leave your comments, people and let me know what you think! (:  
Rated M for the second ( and final chapter. ) **

**All rights belong to the creators of TVD and OUAT. This is for entertaining purposes ONLY.  
XxAncientFearxX **

**CHAPTER ONE: THE RETURN **

****" I'm sorry Swan, I managed to score only one dose of that memory potion. " Hook says as the two of them have a quiet conversation outside of her little, yellow death-trap while Henry is in there asleep.

" It's alright but we gotta come up with a way to make Henry remember everything because I don't wanna be around when he reacts at the sight of your hook. How are you gonna explain that to him anyway ? " the blonde woman mutters with a slight frown upon her face.

" I'll deal with it when it's time. " the pirate's lips quirked up into a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders earning a sigh from Emma.

There was silence between them for a few moments until Swan broke the awkward silence.

" Where did you get that potion anyway ? " she asked obviously curious about it.

" I have my connections. And my ways. " he replied before he took a seat on the pavement close to the street.

" I thought you might say something like that. " she smirked and took a seat next to him on the pavement.

" Okay. What do you wanna know, love ? " he replied with a slight grin on his face.

" Hmm… /who/ gave it to you, for starters. "

" I thought you might say something like that. " he said trying to mimic her voice.

Both of them burst into laughter for a moment before she took a serious face.

" Come on, I'm serious. Who was it? Any fairy tale character I didn't have the honor to meet yet ? "

" Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. " he joked.

She shot him a half serious-have amused look.

" Fine. It was a woman, an old love. We had met many years ago. In fact, she had accompanied me to one of my trips. "

" Someone who could put up with you /and/ play the pirate. She must have been a real catch, Hook. " Emma smirked but the little smile left her face upon the sight of the man's sad look.

" It didn't work out, huh ? "

" Nope. Miss Katherine Pierce didn't know much about companionship. "

" What happened ? "

" Sh-uh… She ate my crew. "

Upon the sound of that statement, Emma's mouth dropped open.  
" Wait, was she some kind of a werewolf… ? "

He shook his head. " Worse. She was a…. Vampire. " he explained.

The woman's eyes widened. " A Vampire. " she repeated. " So they are real too? Like some kind of Twilight ? " she muttered in shock.

" Twilight is a story about passion, love. She was a murder. Compared to her, Regina must be declared a saint. "

" Who knew there were worse people than Regina out there. " she muttered.

" Trust me. I've come across people and creatures that are capable of things your mind cannot conceive. "

Emma shook her head at the thought. " So how did the two of you meet again ? Why did she give you a potion ? "

" Well, It's… " Hook wasn't able to finish his sentence when a sound came from the front alley.

Without wasting any time, he jumped on his feet and pulled his sword out of it's waist-case with a sharp, metallic sound.

Swan followed suit by pulling her gun out of it's case.

" Show yourself! " Hook shouted.

" I'm so getting better at this, don't I ? " an amused voice sounded from behind of them.

Both Killian and Emma turned their backs to the opposite way now to see who was behind of them.

No one.

Their hearts were pumping as fast as possible and their eyes were desperately searching for whoever that person was. It wasn't someone she had met before, she could realize that simply by listening to that female voice. It wasn't a familiar one.

" Put your little toys down. We both know that I can do my nails /and/ push them through your hearts at the same time, Killian. " the female smirked, supporting herself against the car door.

That moment, when both of them turned around to see who that was, the woman did not disappear again. She stayed there, staring at them with a provocative smirk upon her thin, beautiful lips.

" Who are you ? " Emma asked in a loud tone of voice as she pointed her gun at her at the same time.

" Hmm… Why don't you ask your secret worshiper over there ? " she replied in a calm and almost flirty tone of voice with blazing, brown eyes.

Emma looked over to look at Hook only to see that he had put his sword back into its case.

" What are you doing ? You two know each other ? " she asked with wide eyes as she was desperately trying to understand what was going on.

Katherine took a few steps closer to Emma.

" We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine. " the brunette woman said with a devilish grin upon her lips.

" Katherine… As in… Katherine Pierce ? " the blonde woman cocked both of her eyebrows in surprise.

" The one and only. Well, almost. Has Killian told you about my annoying, little doppelganger? " she winced at the thought of her.

In one quick vampire motion, Katherine was standing behind Hook.

" I didn't know you were into blondes now. " she whispered as her mouth approached his neck dangerously. " Such a same… " and with that last phrase, her teeth shank into his warm neck, tasting his delicious blood, right from the vein.

" Mmm… Just like I remembered it. " she muttered before she liked her lips and gathered the blood from the corner of her mouths. " Delicious. " she giggled playfully.

Emma found herself staring blankly at the two of them. She didn't know what to do; Run or stay. Was she going to bite her as well ? Why the hell wasn't she running away? Is she going to do anything to Henry ? Why wasn't Hook fighting back? Why wasn't he driving his sword through her heart ? She had never seen him like that before. Just staying still and… He looked as in he was under some kind of spell. Wait—was he ?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Katherine walked slowly and classy over to her.

This time Emma did not hesitate. She pulled her gun out and shot her in her abdomen.

" Ugh! " Katherine yelled in pain for a nano second before she reached inside of her and pulled that bullet out throwing it with her vampire strength in Emma's chest.

" Aaargh! " Emma let out a cry as she met the cold road on her back.

Hook rushed over to help her but Katherine was faster. She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his bright eyes.

" Ah, your eyes are so blue! " she whined to herself in frustration. " You will tell no one about this. You will not go get help. You will fall asleep next to her until they find you. And tomorrow morning when the sun rises you will meet me in the woods. "

" Same rules apply to you too. Only, you are not meeting me in the woods. " she rolled her eyes at the thought.

And with that the brunette Vampire left them behind.

Some could claim that Henry must have seen something. After all, the gun shot, the yelling were able to wake him up. No one knew that Katherine had found him in New York and compelled him to do /exactly/ what /she/ wanted for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO : YOU ARE THE DEVIL. [ FINAL CHAPTER. ] **

Hook and Emma were found by Ruby and her Granny around 6:30 AM when they were opening the cafeteria. With Charming and Regina's help they got them to the hospital where Dr. Whale spent quite some time searching for how that could happen than treating their wounds.

" How much more bloody time is this going to take ? " Hook asked in an irritated tone of voice as his urge to meet with Katherine was growing as time kept passing by.

" You're all set to go. I am going to keep Emma here for a little more. Just sign the discharge papers in the front and get out of here. " Whale muttered obviously annoyed from Hook's constant whining.

Without signing his discharge papers, Hook walked out of the front door, dressed in his usual pirate outfit and rushing for the woods.

After a good seven minutes of running he finally stopped to catch his breath.

" Where are you? " he whispered to himself. " Where are you?! " this time he yelled.

And in an eye-blink, she was there, dressed in her black leather pants, her purple shirt, her black, leather jacket and matching boots.

She placed her index finger on his lips. " Shhh… " she whispered. " We don't want anyone to know we are here. " she said looking deep into his eyes until he nodded.

She placed one hand on his unshaved cheek and the other one on his chest as she pressed her lips on his slowly.

He didn't bother stopping it. He enjoyed the feeling of her lips grazing against his for a second before he slid his hand through her brown, long hair and forced his tongue into her mouth rather violently.

Moving both of her hands on his cheeks, Katherine opened her mouth a little more giving him more access into it as she allowed her tongue to swirl against his with passion as his teeth grazed her bottom lip.

Without breaking the kiss, Hook pushed her against a tree and moved his hand into her rounded ass to give it a good squeeze before he grabbed on it making her to rise her body only a little so she could wrap her legs around her waist.

" Mhmm… " a moan escaped her mouth as she broke their kiss to get some air.

The two of them shared a grin before their tongues met again, dancing together outside of their mouths in a slow and erotic motion.

Her lips curled up in a smirk at the feeling of his growing erection pressing against her.

" Mhm… Already up. I forgot how much fun you were. " Katherine whispered into his ear before she let her tongue explore his earlobe slowly sending chills throughout his whole body.

" Can you blame me? You are the Devil itself. " he admitted with his eyes closed lost into the pleasure her tongue only could give him.

Her hands travelled slowly to his pants which she unzipped and unbuttoned right away whilst he had ripped her lovely shirt and got rid of her bra in mere seconds.

She reached for his hardness and once her hand met his skin a passionate groan escaped his lips.

He slowly cupped one of her breasts, massaging it soft, slowly before he swirled his tongue around her already hard nipple. He repeated the process with her other breast as well whilst his hands were working on her pants.

Soon, they were around her ankles along with her black thong.

They shared a look for a second, a second which seemed like a century to them before his hand touched her already wet center.

" You're soaking, love. " he couldn't help but slide a finger inside of her slowly.

" Mhmm! I'm craving something.. " she managed to say between lusty moans as his finger moved in circles inside of her hot enter.

" Mhm, yeah ? What is that ? " he whispered sensually as his teeth grazed her earlobe and he had slipped a second finger inside of her exploring her center slowly, torturing her.

Katherine squirmed under his touch. " You… " she purred like a little kitten with her beautiful brown eyes closed from all the pleasure.

" Music to my ears, Devil. " he smirked and withdraw his fingers from inside of her moving them to his lips to taste her.

He slowly took his hardness in his hand and pushed its head in her entrance, pushing her walls apart.

" More! " she demanded in a weak voice.

" Mhm… He groaned and slid the rest of his dick inside of her slowly. His thumb met he clit which he begun running in slow, tender circles.

" Aaah, Killian… " she moaned in pleasure as she pushed her lips down to meet his.

He gave her a passionate, tender kiss before he picked up the pace giving her every little inch of him.

" Is that good enough for you, love ? " he said trough gritted teeth as he was moving inside of her as fast and hard as it was humanly possible.

" I'm close, I'm so close, keep going.. " she groaned as her walls were extremely tight around him.

He brought his thumb to her clit once again and rubbed it a little more roughly than the previous time.

" Open your eyes, Katherine. Open your eyes. " he groaned. " You look even more bereathtaking when you cum. " he moaned and bit his lips. He was close as well.

His words were enough to send her over the edge. Katherine opened her beautiful eyes just as every muscle on her body spasmed and she squirted her juices around his cock with a loud groan.

That was it. He pushed himself inside of her one last time and emptied his creamy load inside of her.

" God… You are the Devil in flesh. " he said out of breath.


End file.
